Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 1 1991
| NextIssue = | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Mike Mignola | Quotation = | Speaker = | Writer1_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler1_1 = Tom Raney | Inker1_1 = Joe Rubinstein | Inker1_2 = Art Nichols | Colourist1_1 = Brad Vancata | Letterer1_1 = Michael Heisler | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | StoryTitle1 = Queens of Sacrifice (Kings of Pain pt. 3) | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * - * - * - * - Adversaries: * * * - * - , * * * - Other Characters: * Unnamed Edinburgh policemen Locations: * ** *** ** * ** Vehicles: * X-Force's ship | Writer2_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler2_1 = Jerry DeCaire | Inker2_1 = Joe Rubinstein | Colourist2_1 = Mike Thomas | Letterer2_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor2_1 = Bob Harras | StoryTitle2 = The Razor's Edge (The Killing Stroke pt. 2) | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * - Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * - Locations: * ** | Writer3_1 = Len Kaminski | Penciler3_1 = Ernie Stiner | Inker3_1 = Don Hudson | Colourist3_1 = Kevin Tinsley | Letterer3_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor3_1 = Bob Harras | StoryTitle3 = The Origin of the X-Men | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - * ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - * ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - * ** - ** - * ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - Adversaries: * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * other unidentified X-Men enemies - Other Characters: * Unnamed aliens Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Len Kaminski | Penciler4_1 = Kirk Jarvinen | Inker4_1 = Brad Vancata | Colourist4_1 = Brad Vancata | Letterer4_1 = Michael Heisler | Editor4_1 = Bob Harras | StoryTitle4 = Wolverine: The Enemy Within | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Adversaries: * Wolverine's adamantium skeleton - | Notes = * Art Nichols is credited as "Co." in the credits. * This story is reprinted in the trade paperback New Warriors Classic Volume 2. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 11/19/2009 * - See for further referencing }}